Into the Forest
by NeonDomino
Summary: To Sirius, the forest represents freedom. But when Remus looks at the forest, he sees the evil inside. WolfStar.


Written for:

**Hogwarts Assignment 7** \- Folklore - Task #6: Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn On the Lights?: Write about someone oblivious to something bad happening around them.

Seasonal -

Days of the Year - 9th October: Mouldy Cheese Day: Write about someone being exposed to something/someone harmful.

Autumn - 22. (dialogue) "Have you ever just wanted to start everything over?"

Colour - 2. Gold

Birthstones - 4. Moonstone - (dialogue) "That is one crazy son of a bitch*." *word can be changed

Flowers - 10. Pansy - (theme) Will to Survive

Tarot Cards - 1. The Hanged Man - Write about sacrifice. ALT, write about stalling something/someone.

Air - "Can't you just feel it?"

Make a Cake - Milk: [Theme] New Beginnings

Traits: Loner

Stars - November 5th: Taurids Meteor Shower: Prompt: Word: Radiant

Religious Holidays - 13th October: Sharad Purnima (Hindu) - Write about a full moon.

History of Autumn - 5. Aztecs in ancient Mexico used to practice human sacrifice to honor their goddess of sustenance and fertility. - Prompt: Write about someone making a sacrifice

Writing Club

Assorted Appreciation - 26 "Wow, you're trapped in a pretty sad life."

Disney - Character 8 - Andrew Jacoby - Write about someone who always wants to do the right thing.

Trope of the Month - 3 - Sexuality: Gay

All Sorts of Space - 3 - Arcturus Black - Write about murder. Alternatively, write about Arcturus Black.

Book Club - 2. Finny: (trait) loyal / (dialogue) "I believe you. It's okay because I understand and I believe you." / (word) honest / (trait) trusting

Mean Girls - 6 - Apex Predator - (word) Beast

Sophie's Shelf - 21. Second Heartbeat - Avenged Sevenfold - Prompt: (dialogue) "Your time has run out."

Liza's Loves - 18 - R. L. Stein - Write a story with a twist. Alt: Title: Phone Calls

Angel's Arcade - 5 - Corduroy by Don Freeman - write about someone searching for something, only to discover something else

Scamander's Case - 4 - Bowtruckle:(setting) forest

Bex's Basement - 15. "Tonight's the night."

Film Festival - 8. (action) collapsing

Marvel Appreciation - 15. Ned - Write about learning a secret.

Lyric Alley - 6. How could you let this get to desperate measures now?

Mythology - 8. Plot: Write about a death

Supermarket Sweep - 10. Clothing - Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Twister - Left hand - 12. Running away from something 'too much'. / Right Foot - 5. A Wood Cabin

What's Cooking - 85. Lobster: (emotion) afraid

Pop Figure - Jon Snow / 1. Beyond the Wall Jon Snow - (word) Heroic / 2. Bloody Jon Snow - (plot point) write about someone who feels like they don't fit in / 4. King in the North Jon Snow - (animal) wolf

Fun Food Frenzy - 7. Green Beans - (word) Disgust

Stickers - Newt's Suitcase - 4. Phoenix - Write about someone starting over.

* * *

**Into the Forest**

**WolfStar**

Greyback is mentioned as an Alpha. This is just his status as pack leader. This fic is not Omegaverse.

**Also - please read:**_ I'm participating in GGE next year. Basically I'm signing up to write people fics. If you want me to write you something, go to my profile (the link is there, it's a fanfiction site thing) and grab a spot and leave some prompts. You don't have to do anything else - but if there's a Wolfstar (or something else) you really want to see... well, here's how to get it written!_

* * *

**_To Sirius, the forest represents freedom. But when Remus looks at the forest, he sees the evil inside._**

* * *

It's early morning when Remus sets out, his small pack over his shoulder. He's prepared, ready to face the day and most importantly, the full moon that evening.

Part of him envies his younger self - the teenager that didn't know the truth of what really happened during the full moons. Not many people did - except those that were wrapped up in the events, or those that flocked towards the forest as the full moon called to them. He suspects more of the townsfolk know more than they're letting on. How else do the towns explain disappearances unless there's enough people to cover it up each time?

It wasn't until he escaped from the family's cabin, that he found out the truth. The call from his sire was too great and he ran all night, following the call. He found his pack, his sire. He found out the secret of the forest and that of the towns surrounding. A secret that may have explained his own curse if he ever felt brave enough to ask.

Though he didn't want to know the man who had bitten him all of those years ago, and he didn't want to go back to the town they had once lived in, boarding the forest, to find out if his bite was planned by the town or if they had no say in what had happened. He couldn't ask if he wanted to.

He recalls leaving home a few days prior. His mother watching him leave. She had spent time trying to talk him out of his choice, but when she had realised he was determined, she gave up her attempt.

When he had left home, she hadn't even said goodbye. Remus understood why - Goodbye was too final. They all knew there was a chance he wouldn't ever return home - that his quest could come to a fatal end, but neither would voice it. They were happier pretending that Remus would be safe. Remus knew that if Hope was aware of what he was truly trying to do, she'd find a way to force him to remain home.

Remus doesn't care if he doesn't come back. He's already cursed, a monster. It would be better if he were to perish in the forest along with the others. If they were all gone, there would be no-one to spread the curse. But before his time comes, he's going to save lives. He's going to prove that he's as human as he acts for all of the other days of the month. Monsters don't try and save lives, and he hopes that when the time comes, he'll save one instead.

He hates keeping a secret like this from his mother, but the power of the Alpha order is too great. As Greyback is his sire, his leader, his word is law. So when he ordered Remus to keep quiet about the events of the forest, Remus was forced to obey, though all he wanted to do was ask his mother's advice or talk to his father. He could tell everyone to run away from the forest, but the order holds him back.

So many people living around the outskirts of that massive forest, not knowing that there's much more out there to fear.

He rubs his hand over his pocket, feeling the sandwich the innkeeper had made him before he left. He's going to miss that place - the food was simple but delicious and Remus misses home-cooked meals as it is. In their cottage, they don't have a lot of money but they always had something to eat. Between the three of them, they made sure of that by working hard on the small farm and taking odd jobs where possible. Hope as a seamstress, and Remus as a delivery boy in the evenings when the farm-work is done.

He hopes his parents can manage without him. He'd never usually consider leaving, but he has no choice but to do this. He _has to_ stop all of this from happening. No one else is trying to stop Greyback but Remus can't stand by and allow lives to be taken anymore. All it would take is one town to refuse Greyback. In human form, the towns have a chance. But no one is willing to do that, they're happy in their ritual of sending people to die at the monster's hands.

The forest looms in the distance. To others, it may seem peaceful and quiet - an ideal spot for a picnic or a secret rendezvous and Remus has accidentally stumbled upon a few of both - but he knows that the forest is much darker than most people realise.

Too many people are sent into the forest, never to come back out.

He hopes to put a stop to it, no matter the cost.

~O~

It's still light when Sirius sets out from his house. The hood of his new red jacket is pulled up over his head in the hopes of keeping the wind at bay. He hates when it tangles his long, dark hair. There are grey clouds starting to collect in the sky and he's sure that rain isn't too far behind. At least the hood will keep his hair dry.

His parents insist the delivery has to be made today. It's already past midday and it's a last minute thing, or so Orion tells him - it can't wait until tomorrow. It's someone who really doesn't like to be kept waiting. Being the child of Walburga and Orion, Sirius is used to people who don't like to wait so he doesn't question the order.

Sirius actually cares very little about the deliveries and the clients for his parent's company. He used to - back when his father was teaching him how to run the business. But ever since everyone found out about him and Alex, Orion and Walburga had hidden their son away as though he was someone to be ashamed off. Sirius had never thought his parents would react that way, but he shouldn't have been so shocked when they forbid him from seeing Alex again. Alex was from a respectable family, so the only issue his parents could have had with him was that he was another man.

He tried to confront them almost a month ago - when the relationship had been uncovered, and that's when he realised that his mother despised him. She told him that as clear as day, leaving no doubt behind her meaning.

But this job is an opportunity. He's able to make some money - he's able to afford to finally leave. He isn't under lock and key today and freedom waits on the other side of the forest. He's been thinking about his plan for the last hour - his father had promised that Sirius could keep the bonus that came with the job. So Sirius has decided that when he makes the delivery, he'll not return home - he'll continue on and use the money to get to James. He knows James will help him.

The bonus means he has a new life and Sirius just wants the freedom to love whoever he wants. Not that he loved Alex, but if he had been caught with a woman… well, he's sure his parents wouldn't have reacted quite so badly as they had done.

He approaches town and tries to put on a brave face. The entire town knows his secret now, as his mother was quick to inform him, and though he's not ashamed, he still doesn't want people watching him as though there's something wrong with him. He's not going to let anyone see his hurt, his pain. He's going to make his way through town as though their opinions are below him.

Of course, really their opinions _are_ below him, but it hurts all the same. At least he's looking good. He's wearing new clothes his father had purchased for him and the red jacket was something he's wanted for a long time and he's suspicious that his father went out to get him just that. But he's not complaining. It's as warm as a coat and it's keeping him very cosy, though it's a little chilly outside. He wonders to himself if it's his father's way of asking forgiveness, or to apologise for his actions (not that Orion Black would ever actually say the word 'sorry' but maybe he's trying to show it in other ways). Whatever the case, Sirius can't forgive. Because if he does, he might turn back after the cabin.

If he does forgive, it means he needs to become the son his parents really want - the son that marries a woman and carries on the family name. The son that Walburga made very clear that he isn't.

It's too late, he decides. He's never going to forget the hatred in his mother's eyes or the way she's spoken to him on the rare occasion she's actually acknowledged him since his relationship was revealed. The words she's said to him will stay with him forever.

He's choosing a new life. Somewhere where people won't hate him because he wants to love another man. Somewhere where he's not the son of the wealthiest people in town, with all eyes on him. He wants to just be part of a community where he blends in. In Knockturn Valley, he stands out. In somewhere like Godric's Hollow where James lives, he'll just be another person, ordinary.

He just wants an ordinary life. Anything other than this. He just wants to be free to love whoever he wants. He just wants someone to care for him and no judge him.

It's unfortunate that James is so far away and not in one of the towns that surround the forest. But whatever the bonus is, Sirius guesses it'll be large enough to get to James quickly. He'll find work once he's there, but the journey is where he needs the money.

He's in the middle of town now and he feels eyes on him. People begin to slow as they watch and Sirius feels uneasy. Something feels wrong and he glances about, hoping no-one attacks him. He's heard stories of people being attacked in the past and he fears it'll happen to him.

He hopes his name is enough to keep those people at bay. Though people stare, some even coming to a stop, no-one moves as to approach him.

Sirius keeps up a steady pace. He's not going to show that he's scared, or nervous. He's done nothing wrong and despite his actions, he knows his parents would be out for blood should he be attacked.

Not because they care - but because Sirius is still a Black. They'll be defending the family name, not the son who would love for his parents to accept him.

He tightens his hold on the package under his arm. An empty basket swings from the crook of his arm and coins jingle in his pocket. His father gave him money to purchase some lunch for his journey and Sirius plans to buy enough to get him all the way to James'. It's more than a day's journey though - less if he has a horse, but Sirius doesn't - so he'll most likely have to find somewhere to stay overnight or for two nights, but even if he has to sleep outside, it'll be worth it in the end.

It's nice to feel the air on his face though, even if it did come with prejudiced people and backwards beliefs.

Sirius can see the forest in the distance. It's beautiful, yet he's not often gone in there. He used to sneak in with Alex, hiding amidst the trees and appreciating the privacy the forest offered. A couple of times he's heard branches breaking when enjoying a few moments of his forbidden tryst, but they assumed it was small creatures that were as startled as they were.

It wasn't until they were spotted by the local woodcutter that the secret got out. The last time Sirius was in this forest, he was kissing Alex, enjoying the feel of another man's lips against his during their sixth meeting. This time… well, this time he was enjoying another form of freedom - walking away from his home and never looking back. To him, the forest represents freedom. But it also has an aire of the forbidden about it.

Well, he does glance back a few times. He's left a note for his brother explaining his plan to go to Godric's Hollow instead of coming home, and he hopes his brother will be there to see him off. Regulus is nowhere in sight, and Sirius kills a few minutes by stopping at a Baker's cart in the middle of town, his eyes roaming the delicious goods for sale. Maybe wasting a few minutes will be beneficial? He doesn't want to miss Regulus just because he was too hasty to go into the forest.

The bread is freshly cooked, as are the doughnuts and various other cakes. Sirius knows he has more than enough money to fill his basket with these goods. He tries to behave himself, but requests one of everything anyway, ignoring the delicious looking bread that he'd happily tear chunks out of. He has a long journey and these will do well to keep him fed whilst he travels.

The woman just stares at him as he orders and he looks firmly back, daring her to refuse to serve him. She may hate that he's gay, but he's still the son of Walburga and Orion Black. A word from them could destroy her cart and also the bakery this woman runs with her husband.

He's not cruel enough to say anything to his parents, but he just wants to be treated like everyone else. He waits, not tearing his eyes from her.

The woman opens her mouth as though she's going to say something, but after a long moment, she looks away. There's some sort of guilt in her eyes which Sirius wonders about - perhaps she doesn't hate him as much as the rest of the town? He hopes for something - anything - even a kind word from a stranger would make all the difference right now, but the woman doesn't utter a word. She looks like she wants to, like she's fighting an internal war. Sirius doesn't have time for this.

He adds a few bottles of fizzy drink to his order and begins to count out the coins, pressing them into the woman's hand. She snatches the money away, pushing it into the pocket on her apron with barely a glance, before turning her back and serving the next customer.

Sirius glances back in the direction of his house - though he can't actually see his home anymore - looking to see if Regulus is coming, but his brother is not. He glances at the basket, the good covered with a small cloth and he's sure there's more in there than he ordered.

He thinks about checking, but people are still watching and he doesn't want to be there much longer. He wants to get out of town as soon as possible.

The sooner he does this delivery, the sooner he gets to leave and start his new life. He's ready for that.

He turns back towards the forest and begins walking, hearing a murmured apology from behind him. He doesn't turn back this time. Regulus knows where to find him, He doesn't realise that behind him, many people are standing still, their eyes glued to him, for what they know to be the last time.

Maybe Regulus will write to him at James'? He can only hope this isn't the last time he sees his brother. But he can't return to a town that hates him. Sirius knows he has to find his own happiness.

~O~

Remus has done his research again this month. He's been at this a few times now, hoping to save someone yet he's failed time and time again. But he's learning - he's able to work out which town surrounding the forest is on edge and which seems most lighthearted.

The first three months have told him that the towns are alternating and he had to assume that all of the towns are in on the plot.

That left three towns to watch for the coming month. He started the day after the last full moon, using his free time to travel and set up camp in various spots in the forest that he hates. He knows it's empty, but he can almost smell the blood seeping from the centre. A smell no-one else seems to notice.

Knockturn Valley and Spinners End are the two towns that have appeared most on edge as the last full moon passed, and Remus has been moving between the two, trying to work out which town will be sending their victim into the woods. Whose turn was it?

Unfortunately his checks haven't been completely unnoticed. One watch of Knockturn Valley had him stumble upon a couple in a very passionate embrace. Hair messed, lips red and Remus hadn't known what to do with himself. For a few moments, he had been completely absorbed by one of the men, head tilted, eyes clothes and dark hair falling around his shoulders as another man's lips stroked along his neck. There had been a moment of complete jealousy that Remus hadn't quite understood - because he knew neither man, so wasn't sure just why he was jealous.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Not the two men together (though that has played over in his mind time after time) but the dark-haired man and the way he's relaxing into the other man's touch.

As things get a little more intimate, Remus forces himself to leave. A branch cracks under his feet and grey eyes focus in his direction. He hides and he hopes no one sees him, but after a murmur of voices, he can hear the pair continue on and he sneaks away though something really wants him to turn back and push the other man aside and let his lips take over.

He focuses on that. It's not a sensible thought and he reminds himself of that over and over as he sneaks away from the area of the forest.

But each time he comes to look at the town to see if they're preparing, he comes back to the spot, hoping for another glimpse of the grey-eyed man.

He doesn't see the man again.

It takes almost the entire month for him to work out which town are next. It's somewhat of a guess. He's still stopped in the last town to make sure, but they are somewhat carefree, and he decides that Knockturn Valley seem the most on edge, their attention on the forest much more as the month passes. The closer they get to the full moon, the more people are scared - and the berth they give the trees grows. Carts park further away and parents pull their children away when they run over to climb the trees on the outskirts.

But now he's there and he's going to do everything he can to help the person who walks into the forest, not realising they're giving up too much for their town.

If he saves their life, whatever happens will be worth it.

~O~

Sirius remembers when he used to climb these trees. He would sneak away with James and they'd get as high as possible, hiding in the branches and hoping that Sirius' family wouldn't come looking for him. It was a game - how long before they found the tree he was in? How many times they called his name before threatening his life if he didn't come back _right now_? He almost smiles at the memory. Andromeda would call his name but it was a chore to her - she was just doing what her parents sent her to do. Narcissa was impatient, wanting him to return because she had better things to do with her time. Bellatrix was the worst though - she was sneaky - she'd find the tree and he wouldn't even see her until stones flew at him - his cousin had excellent aim.

His parents hadn't believed him until Bellatrix's aim was good enough to knock him out of the tree, causing a broken arm. She was never sent to retrieve him from the forest again thankfully and that was worth the breakage, though his father watched more carefully from then on and Sirius found less and less time to sneak away with James.

Once James and his parents moved away, Sirius had no-one to sneak out with at all.

He glances around, trying to recall if these were the trees that he used to climb with James, but years had passed and he's not entirely sure. He takes a minute to examine the lower branches, seeing if any are low enough for a younger him to have been able to reach, but he's still not sure.

He glances back again. Surely Regulus has gotten his note by now?

There's nothing and Sirius finally lets out a sigh. He can't waste any more time. He doesn't know how long it'll take to get through the forest - he wants to be out by nightfall because the idea of walking through the forest at night is terrifying. He has to go in now if he wants to achieve that. He doesn't know much about the other towns, but knows there are a few surrounding the forest. He can rest in one of those overnight and carry on his journey to James come morning.

With one last glance, he steps into the forest and onto the path clearly marked out on the old map his father has provided him with. He fixes the hood, tucking his dark hair inside, and begins walking. He's glad the trail is lit - that'll help when light begins to fade. People always talk about the safe trails and he hopes that's true.

He hums softly to himself as he pictures what his new life is going to be. He has so much to think about - jobs, a home, relationships.

Tomorrow will be a whole new day where he's free.

So lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice someone in the trees nearby. He doesn't see amber eyes searching the forest, before landing on him. There's nothing to indicate anyone is there, not leaves crunching or branches breaking. Just the usual forest noises of animals that he expects.

He walks down the path and the man follows.

~O~

Remus isn't sure he's following the right person. The man seems set for a picnic, a basket on his arm and delicious smelling treats inside, hidden by a cloth. Remus is almost sure the delectable scent of chocolate is taunting him from the basket, but he can't quite tell.

But he doesn't waste time. This is the lit trail and he doesn't just want to assume that this man is someone else.

He makes the quick choice to follow this man and try and determine if he's the one or not. If he is, Remus will do something to stop him. If he's not, Remus can turn back on the path and wait for someone else.

The man's hood covers his hair and Remus hadn't been able to see his face and he's curious. What makes a town choose their victim? There must be something that causes them to pick and he wants to know what it is. Is it an age thing? A gender thing? Did the criminals get sent in? The orphans? The ones building debt or not contributing to society?

He moves between the trees, taking care of where he steps. Over the last few months, he's become a bit better at hiding his presence, and the man doesn't seem to notice he's there as he walks firmly down the path.

A few minutes pass and Remus starts to feel impatient. He can't determine anything from just walking and he realises he's going to have to do more than follow. He's going to have to get a look at the map the man has glanced at twice in the last ten minutes. If he can see where the man is going, he can rule out whether he's the town's victim. It's better to work this out, because though he's almost sure it's Knockturn Valley's turn to send someone in, he could still be wrong and he doesn't want to risk following the wrong person and not saving the right one.

He continues following, thinking hard of the things he could approach the man and say. Perhaps he could pretend to be lost? He could pretend to need a map. Yes, that should work.

He doesn't realise that he's made a noise though, as a branch breaks underneath his foot, but the man turns and looks, and there's no time for Remus to hide. Their eyes meet. His breath catches as he looks into grey eyes that have followed him for almost a month. There's no mistaking those beautiful eyes. He's dreamt of those eyes, that man.

The guy stares at him, his gaze wary and Remus knows that he can't back out now. He's going to see where this man is going and try and forget the image of the man with another person's hands on him. He's already too invested and only seconds have passed.

He moves closer, his lips twisting into a shy smile. "Hey. I… I'm lost. I was… I was wondering…" the words are a struggle and he's unable to look at the guy, glancing down as he feels his cheeks redden.

The man stares before lowering his hood. Remus can't help but look up again as dark hair tumbles around his face and shoulders. Why did this man have to be so beautiful that Remus couldn't even speak properly? He hates that he's making a fool of himself.

"Where are you heading?" the guy asks, as though realising that Remus isn't going to say anything else. Remus notes that his voice is just as beautiful as he is and that just makes things even harder. People like this don't usually talk to Remus - they don't even notice Remus' existence.

"I'm going to…" Remus pauses. He's not sure - he just needs to see the map. "You don't have a map, do you? I can… I can work it out."

The handsome man continues to watch, assessing him and slowly the man smiles. "You saw I had a map already," he guesses. He lets out a soft laugh and Remus realises that something in his own expression has given him away. "You've been watching me. Did you follow me in? Why?"

Remus hesitates. There's one thing he hasn't told his family - that because he's part of the pack of wolves - even if he doesn't run with them, he's under Greyback's rule. The rule is that he can't _warn_ anyone of what's about to happen. He wants so desperately to tell this man that there's a threat in the middle of the forest and if he's heading that way, turn and run…

But the words won't leave his lips.

The man doesn't look away, he's still assessing the situation, trying to work Remus out. His lips curve up even more. "You know, Alex _warned_ me about this - that this could happen, strange men approaching me in the forest." Remus stares in confusion - the stranger actually sounds excited at the prospect and Remus can't work out why. Who would want strangers bothering them?

"Is that his name?" Remus asks before he's able to hold the question back. His tone is laced with jealousy and he's mortified at himself.

"Who? Alex?" The man frowns for a moment. "Do you know... " the smile returns as though the man has figured Remus out. It unnerves him slightly - he's always been so good at keeping hidden, but now here's someone who can read him like a book. "Do you make a habit of coming into this forest?" the man asks instead.

Remus stays quiet. He doesn't want to be found out, but the man seems to be connecting the dots anyway. The smile widens even more and Remus tries not to stare and wonder why _anyone_ would send this man to his death. "Have you been watching me, us?" he asks, sounding completely delighted at the idea. "That's naughty of you. You could have just joined in."

Remus stares, his mouth dropping open. He has no idea of what this man is talking about and he's scared to say anything and make things worse.

But the man steps closer, and fingers brush Remus' waist. Pressing gently, guiding Remus back towards the tree behind him that he had previously been trying to hide behind.

"Or did you just want to get me alone?" the stranger continued, his voice dropping slightly and his body moving closer. There's enough space to move away if Remus wants to, but through his confusion, he likes the way this man is looking at him, he likes the closeness and the way the man's fingers are running over his hip, finding the edge of his clothes and slowly tracing the skin underneath.

His eyes close as he feels this man's breath on his lips. They're so close that _anything_ could happen. He thinks about what he saw before and anything this man wants… Remus is powerless to say no because he wants so badly too. If the man asks anything of Remus, Remus already has the 'yes' on his lips, prepared for what could happen.

"I saw you," he finally admits, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I didn't watch for long, I didn't…"

"Did you like what you saw?" Remus can almost feels lips on his and he can barely wait any longer. It's taking all of his willpower to remain still and not press himself forward at the other man. He doesn't want to embarrass himself in case the other man isn't planning on kissing him.

"I was captivated. Not by him, but by you."

"Fuck. I don't… look, you're gorgeous and… I want this. But I have somewhere to be and it's time sensitive. Why… why don't you come with me? Afterwards I'm going to book into an Inn and we can be alone somewhere where it isn't so cold - just the two of us?"

Remus' eyes snap open and the dark-haired man is barely an inch from him. There's a need and desperation in his eyes that Remus is sure he's mirroring, but now he knows the truth. This man in front of him - his fantasy for the past month, is the next sacrifice. He's pretty much admitted to it - having a job in the forest that's time sensitive. As much as Remus wants to pretend his stranger isn't the next person to suffer this fate, he can't allow this - Remus needs to get him out of the forest.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Remus says. He's nervous now. "Why don't you skip the thing you're supposed to be doing and we find that inn now?" Remus just needs to get him out of the forest before the moon appears. No one is stupid enough to enter the forest when it's dark.

Remus also needs time to get back into the forest himself.

The man smirks, his fingers moving to trail up Remus' side. "I've never spent the night with someone before," he admits. "But I can't wait with this delivery I'm afraid." He pulls himself away from Remus. "I guess I'll have to leave you here. Maybe we'll meet again - I hope we do. If you ever want to find me… I'm Sirius, and I'll be staying with James Potter in Godric's Hollow in a couple of days. I don't know where I'll be staying tonight though."

"Why are you telling me where to find you?" Remus asks wants to pull Sirius back against him, but resists.

"Because in the few minutes that I've known you, I'm finding it extremely hard to walk away and I think that isn't going to change. Not just because I want a shag… there's something about you that makes me want to stay right here." He tilts his head one way and then another. "It's strange, but who am I to question a bond like this made at first glance?"

Remus stares for a long moment and Sirius turns to leave.

"I… I'll walk with you," Remus offers softly. He doesn't know what to do - he only knows that this man feels a connection and Remus felt something the first time he looked at Sirius. It isn't only one sided. Sirius mentioned a bond and Remus can feel it deep inside - something that makes him all that more determined to be at Sirius' side and keep him alive.

He'll protect him with his life.

Somehow.

~O~

Sirius smiles to himself. He's assumed the walk will be dull, but a handsome man watching him in the forest was very unexpected. But also very welcome.

This guy - Remus as he's introduced himself - is shy. Sirius gave him space to move away, time to say 'no' if that's what he wanted, but it was as clear as day that Remus had no intention of doing either. Remus pressed against his touch, eyes fluttering closed as Sirius' lips drew nearer. Remus wants him too, he has no doubts.

But if Sirius stopped his journey now, he'll never leave Remus' side and possibly never get this package delivered today. That means no money, no freedom. It means he'll have no choice but to go home, back to a life of misery. Something that could be so beautiful between him and this man… even that isn't something to stop him from his duty.

But now Remus is walking at his side, and for the past five minutes, they've been sharing small smiles and Sirius knows today is his lucky day. This forest is a magical place full of wonder and chances. It's got someone waiting to pay him a good sum of money for whatever is under his arm, he's got a handsome man who desires him as much as Sirius desires Remus in return. He's walking to his freedom.

"I'll keep you safe," Remus mutters softly and Sirius beams at him. It's quite adorable that Remus intends to keep him safe in the woods. Remus has no weapons that Sirius can see, and doesn't look like he's the sort to fight off wild animals should any come their way.

But it's the thought that counts. No-one has ever wanted to protect him before - well, aside from James but James is a brotherly-love and nothing more - and Sirius revels in the feeling that he matters that much to someone he's just met.

It's sad that his family - the people who have raised him for nineteen years - don't care as much. Though he suspects Regulus still does, despite his mother trying to poison Regulus against Sirius for the last month.

He likes the warmth that Remus' words fill him with and when their hands bump together as they swing side by side, he reaches out and takes Remus' hand in his. It's a bold move - he's never held hands before, but has envied the couples in the town that have been able to do so without fear of how people will react.

Alex was never one for holding hands. They both knew that what was between them was more about desire than anything else. But this… this bond with Remus… it's something more. Sirius is sure of it. Yes, there's desire. But Sirius is optimistic. It feels like destiny, fate that they've met here.

Remus doesn't pull away and Sirius watches as Remus' smile grows. Maybe he's not the only one who wants this kind of relationship? Cuddling and holding hands and just feeling content and happy like this without rushing into anything.

Sirius wants to stay like this forever, his hand in Remus', this feeling in his chest. This happiness.

~O~

"What are you delivering?" Remus asks.

Sirius shrugs his shoulders. Their hands are held tightly together between their bodies and he doesn't want to think about anything else than Remus right now. James has assured him in letters exchanged that other towns are more accepting. There are places to live out there where people don't look twice at two men in a relationship.

He trusts James. He trusts that James can show him this place. He wonders if Remus will stay with him because he likes how this walk is going. If he's being honest, he's already making future plans that involve Remus.

It's just been little questions with them getting to know each other. Nothing too personal yet, but they're both building up to it. He knows Remus loves tea and chocolate. He likes being warm, cuddling up under blankets. Sirius is already picturing the pair of them cosy by a fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket together. He doesn't care that it's been only an hour. Nothing wrong with knowing what you want and going for it, he tells himself.

"I was tempted to peek inside," Sirius admits. "But it's wrapped so carefully and the paper is pretty fine. I think it'd be noticed and I can't risk not getting paid."

"Why not?" Remus asks softly.

Sirius wants to keep the truth a secret, but he glances to the man at his side and there's something about those amber eyes that makes Sirius want to be honest and tell him everything.

"It's my only chance at freedom," he admits. "There's nothing waiting for me back there."

"No family? Friends? Alex?" The last word comes out with a hint of jealousy.

"Me and Alex have been over for about a month - almost a month," Sirius replies. "It was never anything… real. I've never had anything real." He glances from Remus' eyes down to their joined hands. He wants _this_ to be real, but is scared to voice that. "My parents found out and… Knockturn Valley isn't accepting of people like me. I was hidden away, forbidden to see Alex. He left town quickly, without even a goodbye. Though we weren't anything real, that still hurt. I had no means to leave until today. My father said I can keep the money from making this delivery. I'll continue through the forest and stay in the nearest town on the other side. Tomorrow morning I'll head towards Godric's Hollow and find James."

"James?"

"My best friend. He's like a brother." Though Remus hadn't sounded jealous, Sirius wanted to be very clear that he wasn't travelling to James because of any romance. "I've nothing tying me to home, and when I get to James', I get a new life. A home in a place where people will accept me - allow me to be with someone I want to be with."

"So… your life was fine until… Alex?" Remus checks.

Sirius frowns. "Alex didn't cause this. Being gay is who I am. Alex just taught me that I didn't have to push it all deep down inside and pretend that I was someone else."

"I didn't mean… I didn't mean anything by that," Remus quickly assures him. "I was just curious - was that the turning point in your life or were things… not good before that?"

"I was living a lie before that," Sirius admits, trying not to be too defensive. He's quick to defend his sexuality, but he reminds himself that Remus _wants_ him. That Remus is attracted to men. That Remus is holding his hand right now. He doesn't need to get defensive around Remus. "But within that lie, my family didn't hate me. Have you ever just wanted to start everything over?"

Remus doesn't reply for a moment, but it's clear to him now how Sirius was picked. His family were embarrassed or ashamed and had picked Sirius to get rid of the now-unwanted son.

"Wow, you're trapped in a pretty sad life," Remus can't help but comment. "The last thing anyone should do with you is hide you away. Sirius, you're a star. Do you know what stars do? They shine. You can't hide something so bright and beautiful away. I'd never hide you away."

"What about you?" Sirius asks. "Where are you from?"

Remus smiles. "Less than ten miles from Godric's Hollow. I used to live near this forest and we moved when I was younger - there was a…" he trails off. "We had a farm but my parents were unhappy in the town and we moved. It's a little more accepting towards this where I live."

"Is it?" Now it's Sirius' turn to be jealous. Has Remus walked around town hand in hand with another man?

"Not that I've experienced it," Remus continues, seeming not to notice Sirius' jealous tone. "I've only seen others do it. They do get some looks - people are set in their ways, but there are laws protecting people. Guards to keep them safe. It's the best people can hope for really."

Sirius nods. James is under the impression that gay men can be themselves, but he's more likely to trust Remus right now. Not that James would lie about it, but perhaps James sees men holding hands and sees only acceptance in the people around. Remus, as someone who has a deeper appreciation for other men… well, Remus would be looking a little more closely.

But it's still better than Knockturn Valley. "Less than ten miles apart," Sirius murmurs. "We can visit each other often. I'm not sure where James' home is until I get there, but… I won't be staying with him forever. I'll just be stopping there and getting myself in order. I mean… I don't want to live right in town anyway. Maybe a way out of town. Six or seven miles perhaps?" He glances at Remus who chuckles softly.

"That's a shame. If you live outside of town, you run the risk of living even further away from me. We may never get a chance to see each other."

Sirius can tell Remus is teasing. "I meant maybe moving somewhere in between you and the town," Sirius insists. "If you don't mind me… Remus, I'm being quite forward and if it's too much, just say. But I really like you. It's nice to spend time with you, talking with you. I feel… something. A bond, a connection and I feel like - if you want - that there could be more here than desire. I do desire you, but I'm not just looking for someone to meet those needs. I've always wanted something real and never thought it was possible. But now I'm going to a town where there's a level of acceptance. It just happens to be near where you live, and… and it's fate that I met you here today. I'd really like for this to be the beginning of something. I'm not sure what, but it's going to be _something_."

He stops walking as he speaks. He's pretty much laying his heart on the line. He's read books from the library where romantic couples do the same, and he's worried he sounds just as corny, but the words are from his heart. He does truly believe that they could be something good.

"Please," he adds softly.

"I can't promise anything," Remus tells him. "But I can try. If… if we make it back there safely, then I'll give you anything you want." He gives Sirius a pleading look. "Let's just go straight there. I have a home - you don't need this money. Just please, let's leave this forest. Come home with me. I'll do anything for you. Just… let's do this now."

Sirius stares at him. There's something off, and he can see the fear in Remus' eyes. He knows Remus isn't scared of the forest - he's been there before, willingly entering it and willingly coming with Sirius, but there's something else wrong.

But Sirius doesn't want to live off other people. Remus' clothes are patched and Sirius can tell that Remus is poor. Not that it matters in the slightest. Money doesn't matter where the heart is concerned, but he knows he can't live off Remus' generosity when Remus is clearly struggling to support himself. He _will_ take Remus up on the offer to stay with him, but only when he has money to pay his own way.

"Remus, you're not going to change my mind," he says softly. "I'm happy to make the delivery alone and can meet you at the edge of the woods afterwards if you wish - or meet you in Godric's Hollow. I'm not going to force you to come with me, but I _will_ make this delivery. I have to."

Remus nods, realising that there's no convincing Sirius otherwise. "I'm not going anywhere without you," he says. "I said I'd keep you safe —"

"Words I'm not going to hold you to," Sirius insists. "Just because you said it, it doesn't mean you have to stick with me."

"I'm going to stay by your side until you ask me to leave," Remus says just as firmly as Sirius had insisted on doing the delivery. He's made his mind up and Sirius grins.

"Well, we're about a half of the way there, according to this map. So… that gives me a lot more time to get to know you. So, do you live alone?" As he asks, he uncovers the snacks in the basket. "Help yourself."

Remus grins. He pulls his sandwich from his pocket and gives half to Sirius. It's got delicious chunks of chicken sticking out and he can't wait to eat his own half. He reaches into the basket and pulls out something that looks like it contains chocolate before answering Sirius' question.

~O~

They're not far from the house and Remus has tried everything he can think of to get Sirius away from the house. He's tried to offer a night together in an inn, though he has no clue what he'd do if Sirius took him up on that offer. He's suggested skipping the delivery altogether, and just heading for Godric's Hollow. Remus would willingly share his home with Sirius, even if there wasn't this threat. The idea of Sirius in his home, in his bed…

Remus would take the sofa of course. But the idea of Sirius laying on his bed sends a shiver of delight through him.

He's tried to get them lost, thinking if they don't find the place by the time it gets dark, Sirius may be persuaded to leave the forest. He's tried distracting Sirius so they miss the paths, but nothing is working. The last thing he can think of is physically dragging Sirius from the forest, but he's feeling a little weak. The full moon isn't far away and he knows he'll fail if he tries, and Sirius won't trust him. That'd be just adding more danger to the list.

The cabin sits in a meadow. It should be beautiful and Remus believes it once was, but the death emanating from the cabin has poisoned the land around. Trees surround the place in a 50 foot circle, the grass is all dead and there's not a flower in sight. No animals dare approach.

"Bear traps," Sirius mutters, glancing down at one. "All old, rusted. None are set. I don't think." He glances around, more concerned with the traps than the evil filtering from that cabin. Remus doesn't understand why Sirius can't _feel_ it. All of Remus' senses are telling him to run, flee from that place.

But Sirius approaches and so does he. He tries to make a plan in his head, but nothing comes to mind. He has no weapon, no clue how to stop Greyback. The only thing he can do is somehow get Greyback outside of the cabin and hope that Sirius can block the door long enough to last the night.

In the morning, hopefully Sirius is smart enough to run before regains his strength to be able to follow.

He'll find a way to warn Sirius, to tell Sirius this plan. But words continue to fail and he suspects that by telling him anything, it breaks Greyback's rule about warning anyone of what's happening. There has to be a way to get Sirius to understand.

"Well. Let's get this done. It's starting to get dark, but I think if we're quick and stick to the main paths, we'll be out of here before it gets too too too dark. Maybe this person will let us stay here until morning, it's a decent sized place. Looks like it's more than one room. We could kip on the floor."

Remus holds Sirius' hand tightly. He's terrified of losing him. He's terrified of this cabin. He's terrified of Greyback. The last time he felt this level of terror, he was a child.

"Trust me," he whispers. "Let's… leave."

"We're here," Sirius complains. "There's no point leaving now." He misses the urgency in Remus' eyes. "I'll be really quick, okay?" he turns and strides towards the cabin, letting go of Remus' hand as he does so.

Remus follows quickly. Sirius' life is the _only_ thing that matters to him. He'll fight until there's nothing left. As long as he protects Sirius. The terror of losing Sirius outweighs the rest of his fears.

This walk has been everything for him. For a short time, he's been able to imagine that he's not a monster rather than walking with someone who he's falling for, as the man approaches his own death. He could pretend that they had a future together. He could pretend that they'll wake up each morning in each other's arms, holding each other. He can almost hear Sirius whispering beautiful words to him, whispering his love, his devotion - though there's no way Sirius could ever be as devoted to Remus as Remus is to him. In these little daydreams, this version of Remus is happier than he ever has been.

At the very least, he's been able to consider this future and he believes himself lucky for these little thoughts, visions of what could be. There're more than he expected.

"Please. One more thing. If I don't make it out of these woods… my mother is Hope Lupin. Tell her… tell her I love her very much."

That's what causes Sirius to stop and pause, finally looking at Remus properly and seeing the fear on his face, the terror in his eyes. Finally Sirius understand that there's a lot more going on than he's realised. The delivery doesn't matter as much anymore, not when Remus is this worked up. "What makes you think you won't make it?" he asks, now sounding very worried. "Remus?"

Behind Sirius, the front door of the cabin opens and Remus can't breathe. The man from his nightmares stands in the doorway, a pleasant smile on his face. "Boys, are you both here with my delivery. Remus, good to see you again - hope you're well. Did you escort our delivery-boy here?"

Remus nods. Perhaps if Greyback thinks that Remus is on _his_ side, he can buy them some time… somehow.

Greyback's smile widens and it unnerves Remus. "Wonderful. It's getting a little dark. Come inside for tea and perhaps shelter for the night? You can set out again tomorrow."

"Thank you," Sirius said, though his gaze is on Remus. There's a pensive look in his eyes and he's clearly trying to figure out the situation. "You said you'd keep me safe?" Sirius whispers, searching Remus' face for the truth. His gaze darts to the path, but he gives his head a little shake as though realising that there's no point in running now. He's noticed the figures spread out around the treeline, waiting. He knows they aren't here to help.

"With my life," Remus whispers back. "I swear."

"I don't want that. I want you to leave, right now. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here. Whatever happens in there… it's my fault and I'm falling for you, I can't let you get hurt. Please run."

Remus shakes his head. "I'm never leaving you," he insists. "I didn't… I didn't want to bring you here. I wanted to get you away."

"I believe you. It's okay because I understand and I believe you." Sirius squeezes Remus' hand. "Something is wrong here, but I think running won't work. We'll just have to improvise, but we're _both_ going to survive this, right?"

Remus nods.

"And when we're free of here, you're stuck with me for good," Sirius adds, before turning towards the door, attempting to smile at Greyback. "Yes, I'm here with your delivery. Though we should really get going. Remus offered to be my guide through the forest, you see."

"I insist," Greyback replies.

Sirius nods. "Of course."

"And of course Remus will be joining us. Remus, won't you come in? Catch up?" Greyback glances towards Sirius again. "I'm like a second father to him, yet he never comes to see me. But maybe this… this will make up for the disappointment of him abandoning us."

Sirius goes through the open door and Remus follows close behind. Sirius shivers as he passes Greyback. Now he can feel that there's something really wrong with this man. He can feel the evil radiating off him and it makes Sirius feel cold down to his bones.

"It's a shame I'm so hungry," Greyback murmurs so quietly that Sirius can't hear. "Otherwise I'd let you keep him. You know, for a price."

Remus knows the price would be for him to join the pack and devote his life to serving Greyback. As much as the idea repulses him - being a real part of this pack - he would have considered the offer had it secured Sirius' safety. His own imprisonment to save the man he's falling in love with. It's an easy choice.

But Greyback is toying with him, trying to get a reaction and Remus doesn't do or say anything. If he can appear loyal to Greyback, he's got the best chance to protect Sirius. He just needs to get Greyback outside somehow just as the moon calls out for their hidden forms.

It'll happen soon. He'll make this work, somehow. He's promised to protect Sirius and he'll stick to that promise, even if it kills him.

Sirius _will_ survive this night and that's all that matters.

~O~

_Tonight's the night. He'll be perfect for the sacrifice."_

_Those are the words Regulus hears early that morning. He's been about to go for an early morning ride before breakfast, yet the words came from the study, the door ajar._

_He stops walking. He waits, listens. Those words are enough to cause anyone to stop really, but there's a shiver that runs through Regulus._

_He's heard children talk about people going into the forest and never coming out, but he puts that down to stories. Kids and teens are always telling horror stories and Regulus is logical enough to know that a forest is a perfect setting for people to base their stories on._

_Aside from a wolf attack a few years back - where the wolf was hunted and killed - there haven't been any reported deaths. People have moved away from town, sure. But he's sure that if people were just vanishing, the elders - his parents who run the town council for a start - would do something or say something. They'd make the town aware that there's a danger._

_He hears his father let out a long sigh. "You're right," Orion mutters. "He brings nothing but shame and embarrassment. Should any other person's child be caught in this manner, we'd demand the same of them. The other boy's family took him and ran away quick enough, but Simon must have known his son was at risk of being the next sacrifice. That leaves Sirius as the next one to be given to the forest. If we can't abide by the rules our Order has set, they won't see us fit to lead."_

_"So it's decided. Sirius will go into the forest today in time for the full moon," his mother checks._

_"He will. I'll give him a map and some new clothes - we don't want the werewolf to be displeased."_

_"Hopefully he goes to the cabin in the centre of the woods," Walburga says. "What's to stop him leaving for good?"_

_"Offer him gold. He'll want that to start the new life he's planning. I've found letter drafts that he hasn't had a chance to send yet - he's planning to run away to James Potter."_

_"I always knew that relationship was… not right," Walburga sneers. "We should have known what our son is."_

_"He won't be our concern any longer," Orion insists, uncaringly. "The wolf will be pleased for another month and the other towns will take their turns. We have months of safety to follow. Sirius' life will protect the rest of us. We will leave a note from him saying he's run away to find that boy he was involved with, and we'll give the letter to the police tomorrow."_

_Regulus feels sick. He backs away from the door quietly. Riding lesson forgotten, he heads to the stables. He can't trust anyone in town and realises there's only one person he can trust. If he's quick and can acquire another horse upon arrival at Godric's Hollow, perhaps there's a chance he can get there, get James and get to that cabin in time to help his brother. He knows James spent a lot of time in the woods growing up, yet Regulus has never set foot in there and wouldn't know where to start looking. Without James, Sirius is most likely to be dead before the end of the night and Regulus can't let that happen. He loves his brother._

_Sirius trusts James with his life, and Regulus knows James is the only one _he_ can trust right now too. Werewolves and sacrifices. This wasn't how he was expecting his day to go at all._

_As he saddles his horse, ready for the ride, he has to wonder - was Sirius really involved with James Potter?_

_He tries to tell himself it doesn't matter, but he doesn't like the idea in the slightest. Sirius is just so… so _wrong_ for James!_

~O~

Sirius considers running for a brief moment, but he saw dark figures in the shadows of the trees. They're surrounded and he's smart enough to know they aren't there to help him, they're something to do with this man who has lured him to the centre of the forest. The man whose evil seems to seep from his skin and poison the very air around him .

If he ran, something bad would happen. He was positive of this. So the only thing he could do is pretend. He could walk in as though he trusted this stranger. He could put on a friendly face and act like all is well, though it's clearly not.

Remus knew there was something wrong. Remus tried to stop him from going there, but he wonders why Remus never told him _what_ exactly was wrong. Fear perhaps kept the words at bay, but Remus tried. Sirius blames himself - had he paid more attention to Remus and tried to understand why Remus was terrified, perhaps he'd have been decent enough to not bring Remus here. He's a fool for not putting Remus first, because he's already falling hard and in few hours of walking, he's already determined that Remus matters to him more than anything - his future is with Remus. He's already failed Remus by not putting his needs first.

And now Remus is acting like this man is his friend, but Sirius doesn't believe the act because he's seen the real Remus, the kind, gentle man who promised to keep him safe, no matter what. This isn't that man, this is someone wearing a disguise, same as him. Remus is trying to act like all is well too. Sirius trusts Remus.

He tries not to be obvious, but his gaze moves around as he perches on the edge of an old sofa, looking for something that could be a weapon. He wonders how Remus knows this… man? He's not entirely sure this is a man. There's something that feels very off about him. As non-threatening as he tries to appear, Sirius knows now.

He's seen the fear and terror in Remus' eyes. Remus wants Sirius to bring a message to his mother if Remus dies - Remus expects to die here today. He's promised to protect Sirius with his life. The dots all connect and tell Sirius that Remus is going to put his own life on the line to protect Sirius. It means that there's a very real chance of death.

Sirius isn't going to let that happen. Later, he'll consider the fact that Remus is willing to die for him. When they get out of this, he's going to worship Remus. But for now… well, he has to make sure they survive.

"What's the package?" he asks, trying not to sound scared. He sets down his basket on the floor.

The man seems to sniff the air, which confuses Sirius further, his lips curving into a smile that seems a little feral. "Nothing of importance," he replies, before his gaze turns to the window. "Remus, do you feel that?" he asks. "Mere minutes." Sirius begins to shift towards the fireplace, his eyes on Greyback, but the man doesn't turn back.

"You're expecting something in minutes? Perhaps I'm invading whatever you're expecting. Remus, show me the way from the forest," Sirius suggests, knowing it's not going to work but trying anyway. He's worried by the red stained wood at his feet. It looks faded, but also looks like blood.

The man moves from the window, glancing out of the door now. Sirius notes how he's blocking the doorway. "You're the guest of honour. Dear boy, you're the delivery." He tosses the box into the corner, causing the gold coloured, expensive paper to tear. Sirius' eyes linger - there's a stack of small boxes just like the one he had been carrying, all discarded and he realises that he's the latest in a long line of people purposely sent to this cabin. "And an important one at that. Fine, expensive clothes. Someone of high blood. You'll taste delicious."

"T...taste?" he can't keep the fear from his voice now. Fire-poker forgotten, he stares at Greyback. "Are you a cannibal?"

"We'd have to be human to be cannibals, isn't that right, Remus?" the man says, the feral smile quickly making way for a cruel laugh. Sirius' head whips around to where Remus is sitting, looking extremely pale.

"Remus?" Sirius asks uncertainly. He still trusts Remus, but he's so scared and he needs reassurance of some kind.

"It's almost the full moon," Remus says, miserably, still forbidden to tell the truth.

"Can't you just feel it?" Greyback says, his tone portraying his delight. He takes a deep breath and releases it contentedly. "Our superior forms are about to take over." His gaze finds Sirius again. "Your time has run out. My pup here gets to experience his first feast in a few minutes. Most would kill for this chance - an opportunity to dine with their sire. He brought you to me, so he'll get his reward."

"I look forward to it." Though Remus' words sound sincere, he looks anything but and Sirius is glad that Greyback is looking at him and not Remus. Remus can't lie at all, it seems. His expressions are just too honest and give him away.

"What's a sire?" Sirius checks.

"He made me what I am," Remus replies, his gaze moving across the floor. The hatred is clear on his face, but Greyback doesn't glance Remus' way not even once.

"So do I get to choose how to die?" Sirius asks.

"You got here a little later than expected," Greyback says. "If you got here earlier, I'd have given you the choice of being skinned alive or being cut up. But I'll just have to tear you apart with my teeth." Sirius looks at Greyback's mouth and it seems like his teeth are just that little more pointed and dangerous. _Wolflike_, Sirius notes.

"What are you both?" Sirius asks. He needs to know - perhaps the knowledge will somehow save him? Maybe he'll have time to come up with a plan?

"You'll see soon enough," Greyback says.

"We won't be ourselves _mentally_ when we change," Remus says, giving Sirius a pointed look. Sirius is still lost to what is happening, but Sirius still understands the intent. Something will happen and then Remus won't be Remus.

Remus, who didn't want Sirius to come here in the first place. Remus who seeks to protect him. Which means that whatever happens to Remus, he won't be himself so therefore his actions aren't his own. If he does go crazy or something and attack Sirius, there's something else driving him to act that way and Sirius will do his best to restrain his love rather than kill him. He's not going to hurt Remus. If Remus turns into something else, it means that he also turns back to Remus. Which means that Remus won't be lost to him for too long. He'll somehow survive until Remus is right again, then get Remus and himself to safety.

Whatever they are, Greyback caused Remus to become it. Greyback is taking victims in the forest and Sirius knows by the stack of gifts that he's not the first and most certainly not the last, unless this man is stopped.

He knows that Greyback will have to die. It's him or Greyback and Sirius has something to live for. Many things. Before, he considered he had nothing… but now faced with the idea of death, he realises he's wrong. He has his best friend, James. He has a brother who he'd do anything for. He has Remus, has a chance at love and happiness. He has someone he wants to spend his life with. When faced with death, it's making everything a lot more clear now. If they survive this, he's going to marry Remus. Well, marriage between men can't happen - but it'll be as though they are married.

Suddenly Remus is on his feet. "What's that?" he asks, rushing to the window. "That light? Was that someone else approaching?"

Sirius feels hope flare. Maybe someone is here to save him. Greyback marches to the door and throws it open, walking out. He doesn't seem concerned at the idea of Sirius having space to run, but Sirius knows he's not going to get far if he tries. He looks around, his gaze falling on the metal poker by the unlit fireplace once more.

He stands and reaches for it, but Remus rushes over.

"Barricade the door," Remus hisses.

"But you…"

"I'll attack you if you don't. You'll be dead in seconds. Barricade the door and the windows and try to survive the night. Do it."

"But—"

"Do it," Remus hisses. "Please. For me. Do this, and if we survive, I'll spend my life making this up to you. Just please… trust me."

He rushes out after Greyback before Sirius can stop him and Sirius rushes to the door, hesitating at the idea of closing it. He can't bring himself to do so, instead watches Remus because he can't leave Remus outside.

Before his eyes, the men drop to the ground and with the crack and snap of bones, they begin to shift and change, slowly, painfully.

He doesn't drag his gaze away until he hears a sound on the other side of the trees. His gaze darts up and he looks past all the people who are in the midst of their transformation, noticing a horse with two people quickly approach.

The horse stops halfway to the cabin and the pair get down and Sirius rushes towards them. He's pissed - now his brother and best friend are in danger too. "Why are you here?" he shouts. "You shouldn't have come. He'll kill us all."

Regulus and James rush towards him, ignoring his words. They both grab for him and start dragging him towards the cabin, eyes on the two men that are almost transformed. James is clutching an axe as he tries to get around the wolves.

Sirius looks towards Remus, but Remus isn't there anymore. There's nothing human about that wolf anymore.

~O~

The wolves looked stunned, dazed. It only lasts a moment before they turn, their eyes on the small party of humans.

"Remus," Sirius whispers. He turns to James briefly. "Don't hurt Remus."

"Remus?" James asks, eyeing the two werewolves. "Two big wolves are looking at us like we're dinner and you've decided one is your _pet_?"

"He's a werewolf. He's been trying to stop me coming to the cabin all day, He—"

"Now isn't the time to explain," Regulus snaps. "We need to get inside and not get bitten."

James readies his axe, stepping a little in front of the others. "Stay behind me," he mutters, sounding a little terrified. Sirius can't voice his appreciation or anger. His brother and best friend have put themselves in harms way just to protect him. He can never repay them. He will be having words though, because they shouldn't have risked themselves like this.

He can repay Remus by not allowing James to murder him.

"The brown one is Remus. Please," Sirius whispers.

"I'll try," Is all James has to say on the matter. From what they can all see, the wolf that was Remus doesn't seem aware that he knows Sirius - he's looking as wild and hungry as Greyback.

"You were supposed to be a sacrifice," Regulus hisses, his fingers wrapping around Sirius' arm and pulling him behind James as James edges towards the cabin, giving the wolves a wide berth as he does so. But as he moves, Remus begins to come closer.

"No," Sirius whispers, but James takes a swing anyway. He misses, but Remus lunges forward, teeth snapping at James. The axe is knocked from James' hands and James is knocked back. He scrambles across the ground away from the brown wolf.

Distracted and concerned by the safety of everyone, Sirius doesn't realise that Greyback is coming his way. Regulus dives for the axe, but a burst of pain and Sirius falls to the floor, his face hurting from sharp claws swiping down it.

He cries out from the pain, and finds himself staring up at the most terrifying creature in the world. Drool falls from the creature's mouth and teeth are sharp and pointed, bared, snapping inches from his face. Seconds pass but it feels like time has slowed right down.

Sirius believes this is the end. He can't breathe properly, the terror filling him completely.

Just as the creature is about to snap at him once more - Sirius believing this time it's to take a chunk out of him - something collides with the side of the large beast and Sirius almost cries in relief. It had to be Regulus with the axe, he thinks to himself. He feels tears of relief in his eyes, though it could be blood from the scratch on his face. He doesn't really want to think about that though. He can worry about that later. He looks around, trying to spot Remus, as he gets up from the ground.

Arms drag him from the ground and towards the house, pulling him so fast that he can barely find his footing on the ground. He turns back, only to see the large, monstrous grey wolf fighting with the smaller brown wolf.

"Remus," he shouts, but the wolves don't pause in their attempts to tear the other apart.

Sirius is shoved into the cabin. He rushes to the window and watches in horror as the pair fight. He can't even bring himself to help James and Regulus as they drag furniture towards the door to protect them all.

Finally, they come and join him.

"Are you stupid?" James asks quietly. "Two wolves wanting to kill us and you want to protect one?"

"Remus isn't like him," Sirius replies softly. "We spent the day together, James. He tried to get me to leave the forest. He tried his best but I didn't listen, so intent on coming here so I could get paid and afford to come to yours. He's… he's everything. He was terrified to come here, yet he stayed by my side in the hopes of protecting me. He's willing to risk his life for me, and I refuse to allow anyone to take his away."

"You met him… today?" James checks.

Sirius nods. "But it my heart it feels like I've known him a lot longer. The moment we met… we have this… a bond. I don't know how to explain it, but there's something special there. We're both going to survive this… together."

"But—"

"Let's just plan on making it through the night," Regulus suggests wearily. "James, that brown wolf… Remus, he did knock the bigger wolf of Sirius. He saved Sirius' life just now so let's bear that in mind before we make a judgement." James nods in agreement and Sirius smiles. He knew Remus would recognise him somehow.

"So… mother and father are under the impression that you two were romantically involved. Is there any truth to that?" Regulus demands.

Sirius tears his gaze from the window, noticing the impatient look on his brother's face. He glances towards James, his eyes narrowing as he watches James urgently shake his head, his eyes fixed intently on Regulus as though realising something for the first time.

He knows he's going to have to keep an eye on those two, but right now he has two priorities. Keeping his brother and friend safe, and Remus. He knows that the first one is achievable. But he's not sure what he can do to protect Remus. He knows that if he tries to go out there with the axe, the others will stop him or be stupid enough to follow and put themselves at risk.

But he doesn't know what he'll do if Remus dies. If Remus does, it'll be all Sirius' fault. He drops down to his knees.

"What are you doing?" James asks.

"Praying to whoever the fuck is listening to protect Remus," Sirius replies, clasping his hands together. "I think I might be in love with him, and I've just led him to his death. I don't know how else to help him."

Sirius is used to his parents telling him about how loving another man is a sin. However, if there are any Gods up there from any faith or culture, or any form of higher being, they would want an end to Greyback's reign of terror too and perhaps they'll see the good in someone like Remus and protect him.

It takes a few minutes, but James drops down at his side. "Remus is the brown wolf?" he checks.

When Sirius nods, Regulus joins the pair and Sirius is thankful for the support of the other two.

The fighting lasts the night. The others have dozed off, but Sirius hasn't taken his eyes off the window. He's seen other wolves pacing around, not daring to approach the pair, and he wonders if they'd have tried to get in were the other pair not fighting so close to the cabin. Remus always seems to be between Greyback and the cabin door, which means that he's protecting Sirius. Sirius is certain of this.

But finally the wolves all stop, falling to the ground.

"It's over. They're turning back. Get the door open." He rushes from the window and starts to pull the items from the door with the help of the other two. It only takes a couple of minutes to clear the way out.

The second the door is uncovered, James turns to Regulus. "Let's come up with a plan," he begins. He turns towards sirius just as Sirius throws the door open, leaving the house with the sharp axe James brought, his gaze on Greyback.

He's never willingly hurt another person before. He's never taken a life, but this monster almost killed Remus. This monster has been killing for so many years. This monster takes human sacrifices.

This monster turned Remus into a wolf. Sirius is going to protect his Remus from this beast and he's going to protect all of the people like himself who get sent to their death just because they're different.

He doesn't hesitate as he brings the axe up high. He puts all of his might into bringing the axe down once more. It falls to the floor next to the unmoving body, and the head that's now detached from it. Blood stains Sirius' shoes and trousers. He's not sure if there's blood on his new red jacket but doesn't care anymore.

He stares at the sight for a long moment, disgust filling him as he thinks about what this man caused Remus, before he remembers why he came outside - Remus. He turns, noticing for the first time that James and Regulus have followed him out. They're both looking at him, worried, shocked. "That was one crazy son of a bitch," Sirius tells them, supposing that in their eyes, he currently looks like the crazy one.

"He can't hurt anyone again," Sirius adds. "He bites people and turns them into wolves. He's been killing for years and this is the only way it could end." He walks away from the body and heads over to Remus, crouching down at his side, fingers reaching out and running through Remus' hair gently.

"Come inside, darling. Let's make sure you're not too hurt."

"Greyback?" Remus mutters, trying to look around.

"He almost killed me and you saved me. Or the moon-you saved me. You fought him all night, keeping him away from the cabin. He's dead now."

He helps Remus to his feet, noticing the arm that is possibly broken and the blood on Remus' leg. Remus seems in pain as he breathes, but Sirius doesn't really know how to help that. Out of respect, he keeps his gaze diverted upon realising Remus is now naked, though he doesn't miss the old, somewhat faded scars across Remus' hip. The first bite, he assumes. He intends to see Remus naked one day, but would rather have Remus' permission to do so, and wouldn't want that moment associated with the horrific events of the previous evening and this morning.

"How," Remus asks.

"An axe," Sirius replies. "He hurt you, my love. It was my turn to protect you from him. We're going to go inside now and get you rested and healed and in a fit state to travel. I can't wait to meet your mum - do you think she'll like me? Do you think she'll approve of us?"

Remus' weight eases up and he notices that James is helping Remus on the other side whilst Regulus has rushed ahead into the cabin.

"Not sure why you let me live though. You could have ended it all with that axe," Remus mutters as they bring him inside.

"Because I'd never hurt you," Sirius promises him. "You survived that for a reason - and that's because we're meant to be together. Remember, you said that if we survive..." He helps Remus down onto the old sofa. "Now, we've got to bandage your broken arm and… I'm not really sure what else, but it's going to hurt like hell. Plus, you've got blood all over you. But after that…" He leans in shyly and his lips gently brush against Remus'. It's soft, just lasting a moment but it's the most perfect kiss in the world, in Sirius' opinion. He's wanted to do that since the moment they met, but Remus needs to know that Sirius still feels the same, because there's doubt and fear in his eyes. Sirius wants those emotions gone if possible.

With Alex, the kisses were filled with desire but nothing more. This kiss however is filled with so much more. Everything about it is more real.

"You need to sleep," Sirius whispers.

"You both do," James replies gently. Regulus passes Sirius a blanket whilst James tears up another one into a makeshift sling. "Remus, it's nice to meet you - I'm James Potter. Now, this is going to hurt a lot because I haven't got anything to give you for the pain, but it's best we set your arm before it heals wrong. Hold still."

"How do you know all of this?" Sirius checks, suspiciously.

"Mum's the town doctor," James explains. "Plus, I paid attention when your bloody arm got fixed that one time."

Sirius holds Remus tightly when his partner lets out a distressed noise, burying his face in Sirius' shoulder to muffle the noise. It's not as loud as Sirius expects and Sirius can't help but wonder if its because Remus has been through worse pain than this.

"I'll keep you safe from now on," he assures Remus in a whisper. Though the pain is bad, Remus turns his head so he's looking up at Sirius, and he smiles, leaning against Sirius for support until James is satisfied with his work. Sirius just watches him. He knows for sure now that he's falling in love and he can't tear his eyes away. Remus is radiant, beautiful. Remus is forever if he plays his cards right.

"Take a few hours to sleep and get your energy up. We want to leave soon so we can get past the villages and somewhere safe. If we can get horses, we can make our way home tonight," James tells them. "Me and Regulus will keep watch - there are still people outside but they don't seem to want to approach right now."

~O~

Hours later, they step out of the door to find people milling about in simple clothes. Some have dried blood on their skin, but none look as bad as Remus.

"You took down the leader," a woman says, approaching the four men. Sirius stares at her, recognising the baker from town.

"You?"

She looks guilty once more as she turns her gaze to Sirius. "He ordered us not to say a word," she says. "An Alpha order. I tried to tell you back in town but I couldn't say a word. It was impossible. I didn't know how to help you. I'm sorry."

"It's why I couldn't tell you," Remus adds, glancing at Sirius. "Alpha orders are very powerful things. No matter how hard we try, we can't disobey. Well, not unless we make the choice to fight to become Alpha..." He turns his attention to the woman. "I accept the role as Alpha. Disregard Greyback's orders because I have my own. I expect you all to find somewhere safe to transform each month, and also make sure no more sacrifices are sent into the forest Have the word spread to the elders of all towns surrounding the forest that if they send anyone else in, the elders themselves will face punishment."

"Is that all?" the baker asks. She's clearly itching to get away from the cabin, the forest. Sirius doesn't blame her.

Remus nods. "I'll come back to check in… but I think we all deserve to live normal lives, rather than live in fear and weighed down by rules that pile the guilt on."

She nods her head and walks away, and the four men start to make their way from the clearing. The other people begin to leave too, waiting for the four to make their way past first.

It's slow moving due to Remus' injuries, but the others are patient and Sirius is pleased to note that Regulus and James are making a massive effort to get to know Remus and to help him.

As they get further and further from the cabin, they all begin to smell the smoke as the cabin burns to the ground. Maybe one day things will begin to grow in that clearing again, and the evilness of the spot will be forgotten.

~O~

They sit around Remus' living room, cups of tea warming their hands as they answer questions that Lyall and Hope shoot at them.

Sirius isn't as scared anymore. They don't care that Remus and Sirius are sitting so close, nor that Sirius' hand in on Remus' knee. All that matters to them is that their son is home safe. For that, Sirius is a little envious of this family that actually love their son.

Remus finishes telling the story of the events that happened, seeming to take a little more joy in describing Greyback's demise, as do the other Lupins. Siirus silently takes this in, reminding himself what Greyback did to this family - did to Remus as a child - having now heard the full story of Remus' bite at the age of four. He feels the same joy in the death of Greyback because it means that Remus can be at peace and not fear that beast anymore. He does smile when Remus calls him heroic. He doesn't quite feel like a hero, but Remus has a tone that Sirius already knows that he can't argue with.

"So, you mentioned a friend and your brother. Are they coming here? Do I need to set up more beds?" Hope asks. "Am I setting you up a bed, or…" her gaze moves to Sirius' hand on Remus' knee. "Remus?"

Sirius shakes his head. "My brother chose to stay at my friend's home in Godric's Hollow. He doesn't want to return home because of what my family turned out to be, and I trust James with my life, knowing he'll protect my brother there. They offered me somewhere to stay, but Remus… he invited me here. I have no intention of ever leaving his side, ever leaving him, so I didn't even need to think about what to do. As for a bed - I'm happy to just sleep on the floor or something, I don't want to be a bother."

"And Remus, do you feel the same?" Hope asks, glancing at her son.

Remus nods. "I felt something the day I first laid eyes on him. Then, again in the forest, it just felt… stronger. This bond. You can trust us to… share a room."

"Soulmates," Sirius whispers in his ear, causing Remus to smile.

"Sirius says it's fate that he was chosen the same day I came looking to save someone. Alone, we'd both be dead, so I like to think that fate brought us to each other," Remus tells his parents. "I know this is really fast, but I hope you trust me on this."

"We do," Lyall tells him. "Sometimes it just takes a single moment to fall for someone. That's what it was like for me and your mum. If this is what you both want - if you're both certain about this relationship, then you're welcome to stay here with us, Sirius. You're welcome to be a part of this family."

Sirius stares at the Lupins in shock. "Just like that?" he asks.

Hope purses her lips. "Of course just like that. You deserve a real family, not one who…" she bites back her next words. "This is your home now too. We know you'll look after Remus, you've already proven that. And we see the way you both look at each other. As for trust… Remus, you're an adult. As long as you're both sure about your actions, they're your choices to make. But remember that we're here if either of you need to talk or need advice. Just because you've got this bond, it doesn't necessarily mean you need to rush things." She reaches out, her hand touching Sirius' for a moment. "Your face looks sore, dear. Is there anything I can do to make it feel a bit better?"

Sirius shakes his head. "When we stopped in Godric's Hollow, James' mum took a look at Remus' arm and re-bandaged it. She also checked his other injuries and took a look at my face. Remus says the marks will scar, but it's only a tiny price to pay for my life."

"I think you'll look quite dashing and roguish," Remus mutters, his cheeks reddening.

"Of course I will," Sirius assures him with a grin. "I don't regret them - I don't regret anything. I'd do it all over again because it led to here and now."

Remus leans in, a fleeting kiss on Sirius' lips. "You know, I'd do it all again too. Welcome to the family."

Sirius grins and wraps his arms tightly around Remus. "You're aware that you've basically made it so I can never leave."

"Good, why would I ever want you to leave," Remus responds. "You can stay here forever, if you'd like."

"Forever sounds good," Sirius agrees, delighted at the very idea. He beams at the Lupins and they both smile back, not a single bit of judgement on their faces. He can see that their son's happiness is the most important thing to them, and for that, he's glad. Remus deserves to be happy. It's the first time he's met them, but he can already see the weights off their shoulders. When they first returned, the pair looked like the world was weighing down on them.

As they realised that Remus was alright and his wounds would heal, the weight seemed to begin to lift. The news about Greyback. The way Remus was smiling, happy. In love… they look like entirely different people to the ones who he sat down with an hour ago. They look like parents should look, and Sirius is so focused on the words 'welcome to the family', because that's what he wants with Remus more than anything. To be a part of Remus' family, to spend his life with him.

Being chosen as a sacrifice is the best thing that's ever happened to Sirius.

It led to freedom, safety, family, acceptance and love. It led to Remus - and now he can spend his life making Remus happy.

* * *

**Please leave a review - they make me smile!**

**15105 words**


End file.
